In the related art, in a component mounting machine, as described in PTL 1 (JP-A-2010-114378), after suctioning a component supplied from a feeder to a suction nozzle by negative pressure and mounting the component onto a circuit board, by supplying positive pressure (vacuum breaking pressure) to the suction nozzle from a positive pressure source and releasing a negative pressure suctioning force, the component suctioned to the suction nozzle is released, and then, by repeating an operation of returning the suction nozzle to a position above the feeder and suctioning the component to the suction nozzle, a component mounting board is produced.